1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor display unit, and more particularly to a three-dimensional monitor display unit employing holography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to monitor equipments mounted on a vehicle from a driver's seat, display lamps, each corresponding to each of the equipments have been provided on an instrument panel. However, in this case, the number of display lamps is restricted because of the limited space.
Recently, the number of equipments to be monitored has been increased due to the development of car electronics.
Therefore, such a monitor display unit as being capable of informing a driver of monitor information from a large number of equipments mounted on a vehicle without occupying large space has been demanded.